deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Secronom Bunker
It was only a rumor at first, and a questioned one at that. When the time came to find out if the rumor was true, we drew straws. I had picked the shortest, luck wasn't on my side. I took my weapon and supplies and made due to the coordinates marked on my map. It took no more than three days to reach my destination, including several detours from my originally planned route. I had noticed the infected had grown stronger and more resilient, and I was surprised to witness mutated canines feasting upon the corpses of recent dead. '' ''When I reached my destination I was met at gunpoint, yet I was in awe at what I witnessed. A Secronom bunker, heavily guarded by soldiers, and surrounded by burning pyres of undead. I noticed more than one weapon aimed at me as I stuttered my name, and I swallowed as I looked down the barrel of a derelict tank, a Sentinel keeping watch over the gate. As they searched the contents of my pack, I was ushered inside the compound. Unarmed and without my supplies I felt nothing other than vulnerable, yet I cooperated with their every demand. They weren't surprised to hear of other strongholds among this bleak city, yet I knew, that they knew, of the horrors out there, just waiting to be discovered... The Secronom Bunker is the fifth outpost, released on November 6th, 2014 and is located in the far North East Zone. It was created by Secronom Corporation with the only objective to study the behavior of the infected and develop a cure, and is capable of resisting all natural disasters, nuclear warfare, and the swarms of the undead. Few survivors have made it out this far, the surrounding areas teeming with highly dangerous mutants make it all but problematic to enter the area undetected and unscathed. Location Located in a strategical position in the North Eastern Zone of the map in an unnamed zone, a dangerous place teeming with dangerous mutants and infected. The surrounding areas of the bunker, however, hold many places worthy of mention for looters and scavengers, such as gas stations, smaller bunkers, schools, and other areas recently discovered. Loot There is another bunker on the same block as the outpost. It can be assumed, given the location, that the lootable items are equal to that of the end zone before the November 6th, 2014 map expansion. The new weapons, however, can be looted further out from the new outpost. Common and Uncommon loots include but are not limited too; * 9mm, 12.7mm and 14mm Rifle Ammunition. * .50 and .55 Caliber Handgun Ammunition. * 12 and 10 Gauge shotgun shells. * Heavy and Regular grenades. * Level 70-120 tier weaponry. * Level 40+ Foods. * Level 40+ Medication. Outpost Attacks Outpost Attacks can be difficult while defending Secronom Bunker due to the high rate of spawning Long arms, Rumblers, and other End-Zone enemies. If you are planning on defending and fighting off the infected, a large amount of ammunition, some spare armour and medication are recommended to be brought along to aid your efforts. Missions * Firearm Shortage * Security Leak * New Life * Extraction * Valuable Data * A Merciful End * Generator Trouble * Power Trip * Find Evan * Blood Hounds * Extract My Men * Need A Bigger Vial * To The Slaughter * Baby Blues * Extinguish * Just Borrowing Them * Chemical Imbalance * Disarmed * Wrath of Wraiths * Mutate Away Difficulty Only the strong survive here, heavy weaponry and armour will be the key to your survival as the enemies lurking about are quick and resilient. Only one other area beats it in difficulty, the Wastelands. Common zombies that spawn in this area include: Flesh Hounds, Long arms, Rumblers, Irradiated Long Arms, Irradiated Rumblers, Tendrils, Leapers, Bloats, Spiders, irradiated infected, charred zombies and common bosses found in the North East Zone. Bosses spawning here are: * Black Titans * Flaming Black Titans * Flaming Mother (Always in a Pair) * Flaming Titans (Always in a Pair) * Flaming Wraiths (Always in a Pair) * Flaming Giant Spiders (Always in a Pair) * Flaming Rumblers (Group of 5) * Flaming Flesh Hounds (Group of 5) * Flaming Long Arms (Group of 5) Tactics and Information Travel to Secronom Bunker when you are level 40 or more, players below that level have a very small chance of surviving. Have good weapons and if you can, get a 120 tier weapon and good armor, without this you will get nowhere. For players needing level 40+ medication and food, it is recommended to go to Secronom Bunker as one can loot the buildings right by the bunker for useful supplies, instead of staying at the other outposts and having to walk miles to get level 40+ medications and food. Even more, items like Nerotonin-2 and red wine can cost at least 5000 dollars at Fort Pastor, but they are cheaper at Secronom Bunker due to the prevalence of these supplies. Category:Locations